FIG. 5 is a front view of known wedge plate 300 for use in a one-way wedge clutch. Respective struts 302 are bounded by respective slots 304 and 306. Struts 302 are substantially radially aligned with axis of rotation ARR for plate 300. For example, line L3 passes through strut 302A without intersecting slot 304A or slot 306A. It has been found that struts 302 fail under fatigue testing.